merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Expect the Unexpected10
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected09. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- How is it possible that I have been waiting nine freaking chapters, just to narrate two?! Come on, Jack. Give me a little bit more narrating time next time! Oh yeah, I'm off topic. Hello, universe. (What, aliens might be reading this, too.) Marcus Rae's the name, and winning women's hearts is my game. That's right, pretty girls out there. I'm still single, and looking for a date. Wink face. I guess I'm also the one with the Alpha Gene, and the green aura. Not really something I wanna brag about. But here's something I do wanna brag about. I've got wings, yeah! Nike wings, Wings. Same difference. ---- Now it's story time. I was the first one to recover from the "headache-and-pass-out" disease. For some reason, my dream was of an old lady and her husband(?). IDK, are they married? The old lady had red hair in a crazy bun, and cat-eye glasses. The old dude has gray hair and gray eyes, which means he must be pretty old. The old dude steps out of a helicopter, which has landed in front of an odd building on the top of a bunch of rocks, and in front of him, the old lady stood with her arms crossed. "Did you get them?" She asks the old dude. Her accent is British. The old dude sighs. "Lorraine, Saintvil and his crew got their first. They took three of them, but I got one." He also has a British accent. '' ''"Which one?" Lorraine continues to speak in a flat tone, but her face has turned dark. '' ''"Gamma." The old dude starts walking to the building. "I don't want to hear your complaints, Lorraine. Saintvil's crew is stronger than they look, and in the Greek Alphabet, Gamma is better than Delta. In addition, Gamma is the only one with their wings, the other three still haven't retrieved them yet." Lorraine doesn't say anything for a minute. "Greg, I'm sorry. But you know about me and Saintvil." '' ''"Yes. I do." Greg replies. "We still have a chance, though, if we have Gamma. Come along, she'll be awake in a few minutes." '' ''Greg and Lorraine enter the building. I don't follow them. Because the people that are coming out of the helicopter concern me more. And what they're holding. '' ''Two tough looking men, dressed as agents, are carrying a person, each one carrying one of her arms. And I know just who they're carrying. "Briyana!" I cry out, racing up to her. She doesn't respond, and the agents don't notice I'm here. '' ''I punch one of them in the face, and my hand literally goes through them, which scares the crap out of me. Am I actually here, I wonder? My answer is given to me, as the scene fades away. ---- So Marcus, getting back to the freaking point. After I woke up, I noticed that Jack and Cassidy were still unconscious, so I slipped out. Had a pleasant convo with Saintvil, told him all about my dream. In return, he told me more useless stuff, which I instantly zoned out on. Came back in on Cassidy and Jack, witnessed the two of them get mad at Saintvil, and then freaked out. "What do you mean, Briyana is gone?!" Jack screamed at Saintvil. "How could you have lost her?!" Saintvil didn't seem intrigued by Jack's temper. "Kids, we lost Briyana to the Council." "What the heck's the Council?!" Cassidy was just as mad as Jack. Saintvil began another boring lesson. "A group of mortals, who-" "A bunch of old people, who are evil." I cut him short, and then whispered. "Saintvil has a history with one of their members." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, if she's in trouble, we have to help her." Saintvil gave me a dirty look. "We are not going anywhere. Do you kids understand? We have training to do, I'm sending-" "Us!" I interrupted him for a second time. "You're sending us. And there's nothing you can do to stop that." "Exactly." Cassidy sided with me. "You work with all four of us, or not at all." "Briyana! Briyana! Briyana!" Jack began chanting. Not long after, we joined him. "Briyana! Briyana! Briyana!" ---- Well, you can guess what happened. No? Okay then. I GOT TO DRIVE A HELICOPTER!!!! Let's just say, Saintvil was driving it at first, but then, something hit the helicopter, and he passed out. So I, being the courageous demigod I am, decided that driving the helicopter while Jack and Cassidy took care of Saintvil. And it was the best experience of my life. Well, at least until we crash landed. Category:ETU Parts Category:GG Parts Category:Stories